Medadre
"Goyan-dolyk... Sat-hy-HYteSt... Listen... In this existence of shadows and light... There's the concept of Winners and Losers. Tek oyd Ven... The Losers Hate, the Winners Love. The Tek and the Ven... You shall Hate me, even as I end your pathetic existence here and now." ~Medadre confronting Corvus Medadre (Pronounced "Muh-dead"), name meaning 'The First', is an upcoming villain in the Black Wings Series. He was the first Thyrian to exist upon Thyria and was considered as the father figure of existence upon the planet. Throughout Thyrian history, many stories were told of him, many stating that he himself created Thyrians, the races upon the planet and the main reason as to why they exist. History Seya created Medadre as the first Thyrian, he was Nazlar in nature, making the Nazlar the first beings to exist upon Thyria. Many tales and legends spoke of Medadre as the creator of the other races of Thyria. Medadre was the only Thyrian to exist before the creation of the Multiverse, as Seya created Thyria before the creation of the Multiverse, alongside Medadre. It is revealed during Shattered Psyche, that Medadre is also the embodiment of Zied's hatred and anger; as Medadre fought against his own creator, Seya. As such, Medadre is also just as powerful as Zied is, if not stronger due to how angry or hateful Zied gets. Medadre eventually died in battle against Keiro Krydyn. Shattered Psyche Black Wings Series Shadow of Death Personality Medadre is a condescending individual, who constantly looks down upon others, he's also self-assured, prideful, confident, and controlled, as by his belittlement of his own creator, Seya, and Fortuna. He is remorseless, sociopathic, calculating, scornful as well as cynical and misanthropic nature is most evident by his constant taunting, belittling, and demoralising of others and their abilities; this goes to including gods themselves into the equations. Medadre also seems quite bitter on the outlook of life, noticing that in this world someone always must be the "loser" for there to be a "winner", as by his defeat to Keiro Krydyn, of whom he both hates but respects the most. Medadre has also shown to be quite fearless when it comes to battle, as he took on both Seya and Fortuna, both gods in their own right, without backing down. Relating to that, Medadre seems to enjoy battle, even if he is outnumbered and weaker in strength; on another hand, he seems to be a hurried individual, as when he was fighting the duo, he wanted to finish them both off quite quickly, also going back to the fact that he's confident in his own right. He at times, with his large sense of pride, seem to be a show off, as he enjoys powerful attacks in rapid succession, while expressing the fact that he had done them. He's shown himself to be cautious and vigilant, due to the creation of clones he used to stop Fortuna from getting to him in time from removing Seya's essence. Even for being younger than Zied, Medadre noted that even though they were separate beings, they were very much alike, something Medadre seemed pleased about. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Character Category:Major Antagonists